


Tales of the Scout Regiment

by snksky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snksky/pseuds/snksky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of interactions between our favorite characters. Sure they battle titans, but what about that one time Hanji fell on her ass? Or that one time Levi lost his shit and chased someone down a hallway? Cats? Tickle fights? There's that too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Scene at Dinner

Everyone has recently arrived back from a successful mission and the headquarters is now buzzing with life again. No one has died and everyone, even Levi seems to be in high spirits. People have even regained some appreciation for the Scout Regiment. “Nice job with those titans!” Jean says, patting Eren's back roughly.  
“You weren't so bad yourself.” Eren replies, pushing Jean away. Armin smiles at this, he always hated the way they would fight. This love-hate friendship they seem to have going is starting to work out great for everyone. The cadets head off to their rooms to change out of their harnesses and into something they can wear down to dinner.

Levi walks down the stairs and into the hall that he, Hanji, Eren, and some other recruits would eat dinner at. He opens the double doors only to find that Hanji is the only one there that early. “Hey Leevi.” she says, drawing out his name.   
“Hey shitty-glasses.” Hanji mocks a pouty face.   
“That's a rude thing to say to someone who just made you tea.” He hums in agreeance and takes the tea that she offers him. The two sit in silence for a minute and only the occasional sip of tea can be heard. “For as long as I've known you, you always drink tea like that.” She motions to his hand that is spread over the top of the cup. He looks up from where his gaze had been and shrugs. He turns to settle his gaze again, but Hanji swipes the cup from his hand.   
“Oi!” She smirks and positions the cup in her hand like how he was holding it. She puts it to her lips and tilts the cup back, spilling tea on herself in the process. He swipes the cup back from her and exaggeratedly shows her what she was doing, “You don't use your whole fucking arm!” He half smirks, “It's all in the wrist.” He gracefully finishes whats left of the tea.  
“Hmph!” she pouts while crossing her arms.   
“You're such a child sometimes.”  
The doors open again and immediately there is the sound that is group chatter, everyone off in their own social bubbles, having their own conversations. They all make their plates and settle into a seat at the table. The sounds of chewing, swallowing, and the clanking of silverware can be heard as the soldiers enjoy a well-deserved meal. No one speaks, as they are too engaged with their meal, until Eren breaks the silence. “What's that all over your shirt Hanji?”  
“Oh, just Levi's piss.” she deadpans. A look of disbelieve crosses over his features and the room goes silent, that is, until she burst out laughing.  
“Alright, shitty,” Levi growls, turning the attention onto himself.   
“Shitty?!” she manages to say through her laughter. Levi pushes the chair out from under him and marches toward her. He grabs her chair and with one swift movement, he throws her from her seat and onto the floor.  
“I should mention, it's tea.” he says, looking up to the captivated audience. The whole room is in stunned silence, except the still present sound of Hanji's laughter. Suddenly, it is Eren who burst out into laughter. His delighted sounds fill the room and even Hanji stops laughing. He doubles over and Mikasa quickly moves his food away, so he doesn't put his face in it. His head lay buried in his arms where his food just was and his shoulders shake, unable to contain themselves.   
“Eren.” sighs Mikasa, rubbing circles on his back. Armin giggles beside her.  
“That was pretty funny, Mikasa.” she rolls her eyes in protest against his statement. Soon, the scene is forgotten and everyone returns to the task of eating.


	2. What's in the Bush?

The next day, the tired soldiers happily sleep in. Even Levi who is normally up cleaning or doing paperwork is asleep. Eventually, however, Eren gets up to finish all his chores, as to not not have to worry about them later. After an hour or so in the horse stalls, Eren heads back towards the castle, whistling a light tune as he walks. He stops when he hears a rustle come from a nearby bush. Tentatively, he crouches down and peers into the bush. An outline of a cat can be seen. Said outline is now slowly creeping out towards him. “Come m'ere kitty, it's okay.” he scoots closer and the cat retreats back towards the bush. “Come on, it's alright.” The cat meows and escapes all the way back into the bush. He sighs and begins to stand again.  
“You have to let it come to you.”  
“Huh-” Eren whips his head around and sees Levi leaning against a nearby tree, making a face that could almost be taken as a smirk-almost. He shifts his weight back onto his feet and walks over to the bush.   
“Did Eren scare you?” he coaxes, “I bet he scared you.” He reaches out one hand toward the bush and uses to other to signal Eren to be quiet. Slowly, a timid looking cat creeps out of the hole. Now that it's fully immersed in the sunlight, they can see that it's a small, brown spotted cat and by the looks of it, it hasn't eaten for days. It strolls up to Levi's outstretched hand and rubs it's face up against it. Eren stares in awe, “Wow, it just walked right up to you!”   
“Hm-hm,” Levi answered before standing up and walking away.  
“Hey, uhm, Heichou?” asks Eren.  
“What?” Levi grumbles.  
“Can..can I bring it in and feed it?” he asks, eyes hopeful Levi looks down for a moment before answering.  
“As long as you keep it from making a mess and shitting on the floor, I don't see why not.” Eren's eyes light up.  
“Thank you, Heichou!” he smiles before scooping up the cat and dashing off to the castle.  
“Welcome, brat.” Levi mutters, a fond smile threatening to show.


	3. Dead Meat

It's been a long day for Levi, he had to lead all the brats in the routine training today and honestly it's quite tiring. He tilts his head back and lets the warm water flow down into his hair and a sigh escapes his lips. A shower is defiantly Levi's favorite way to relieve stress. (Not to mention that he's clean when he's done.) He pours a small amount of shampoo into his palm and begins massaging it into his hair.

“This is stupid.” mutters Connie, “Why can't I just take my stupid shower without having to do this shit.” he slumps out of his room and into the main hall. “Ah-ha. There you are.” he walks over to the metal square on the wall that covers the pipes and prys it off. “Hmm..well maybe if I just pull this one...it should be for the hot water right?” he asks no one in particular. Slowly, he pulls on a knob and it makes a low groan in protest.

CRRK

“Aw shit.” the pipe breaks in half and water is rushing out all onto the floor. “Uh-uhm....” he stammers and he attempts to plug it with his hands. Suddenly, he hears a “WHO FUCKED WITH THE PIPES?!” from a few doors over. “Crap crap crap crap crap.” he now has water all over his uniform. A door slams open from a few rooms behind him, he turns around. Levi is standing there, with only a towel around his waist, soaking wet and shivering.   
“You.” he states, venom dripping from his voice.  
“Uhm-uh Heichou, I-” Levi lunges forward and quickly breaks into a sprint. Connie, who is now terrified beyond words, starts making a mad dash down the hall. He runs through the various halls with Levi right on his tail.  
“I swear to Sina, you will pay, Springer!” Connie picks up the pace and heads down the hall that leads straight to the descending flight of stairs and makes a sharp turn to avoid running down them. Levi, however, attempts to make this turn, but due to his soaking wet condition, he slips and flies clear off the edge. “AhhhH!” 

THUD

“Ah, ow, uhm.. Eren?” Levi looks up from where he's fallen. He's on top of Eren, who currently has all-time-record wide eyes.   
“H-heichou?” he hesitates, “Uhm..” he motions down and Levi notices that not only has his towel flown off, but that he has found himself on top of Eren in a very compromising position.  
“I-uh..m..” Levi furrows his brow at a loss of words and gets off quickly. “I apologize.” Levi finds his towel, wraps himself up again, and walks back to his room. Once he has clothes, Springer is dead. Said teen is currently hiding behind the wall and having seen all that, he isn't sure if he be saying his goodbyes or spreading roomers about the new couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh


	4. A lot older

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra short chapter this time, but the next one is longer ;)

The day is drawing to end, and at the table sits Eren and Levi, enjoying their last cup of tea for the day. Both men are absorbed in their own thoughts when Eren suddenly blurts out, “Hey, Levi Heichou? You're about 22-ish right?” Levi embarrassingly snorts out a bit of tea before putting the back of his wrist to his mouth and laughs silently. “He-heichou?” Eren asks, alarmed. Levi removes his hand and Eren can now see that he's only laughing. Kinda cute when he laughs like that, Eren thinks, wait no, he mentally scolds himself. As Levi's laughter begins to subside, he raises a brow at Eren.  
“I'm a lot older then 22, Eren.” he says, face now void of any previous emotion.  
“Oh.” is all he can say.  
“Do I really look so young?” Levi mutters more to himself then Eren.  
“I think you do.” Eren answers truthfully.  
“Hmm.” he says into his cup. The two retreat back into their thoughts and the previous silence they shared is resumed.


	5. Boo!

The moon is high in the sky, a sign that everyone is asleep inside the Scout Regiment Headquarters. Everyone, that is, except Armin who lay in bed with a candle on his nightstand and a book in hand. It's his favorite kind of book too, very thick, with lots and lots of pages. While his eyes are trained on the words, he subconsciously fiddles with the next page between his thumb and index finger. He leans forward into the pages as evens unravel during the climax of the story, when suddenly, “Boo!” is whispered into his ear. He eyes widen and he whips his head around in search of the voice, only for his eyes to land on a very amused Eren.  
“Holy Sina and the Heavens above, Eren!” he whisper yells at his best friend.  
“Mission accomplished! Do you have any idea how long I was waiting under your bed to do that? Man you shoulda seen your f-Armin?..” Armin looks down and swipes away the tears that started to fall.  
“You really scared me alright..” he mumbles under his breath.   
“Armin, I..I'm sorry, I didn't think that one through...” he says, completely serious now. Armin looks up again, his eyes only glazed with a shine, rather than with blur like they were.   
“You know, for pranks you seem to have the patience of a saint.”   
“Maybe, but still no where close to your level of patience.” he replies leaning over to give Armin a nuggie.  
“Years of dealing with an Eren as a friend.” he laughs poking his side, where Eren's most ticklish spot is.  
“Hey!” he jumps back, “Oh you've done it.” He launches himself and Armin, effectively throwing the two teens on the bed. Eren throws a leg around his torso and sits on his stomach, pinning him in place.   
“Nononono please!” he cries between laughter. Eren, now facing his feet, begins to take his socks off. “OhnOONO,eREN!No!” He gasps, hardly able to control his laughter. Eren smirks.  
“Eren, Yes!” Mercilessly, Eren tickles his feet, drawing out the strangest sounds from Armin as he alternates between laughing and yelling. Without any warning, the door flies open and Jean walks into the room with an eyebrow cocked.   
“Really? I can't get a good-nights sleep because you two are too busy being gay?” he sighs putting a hand to his face. “Do you have any idea how loud you're being?” he heads for the door again, “Forget it, I'm going back to sleep, but if you could keep it down,” he turns around, “That'd be great.” he finishes, shutting the door behind him with a thud. Once the sound of his footsteps fades away, the two burst out into laughter once again.  
“I can't get a good-nights sleep because you two are too busy being gaaay.” Eren mocks.  
“But if you could keep it down” Armin whips his head around dramatically, “That'd be great.” They laugh again and it fades away this time.  
“Who does Horse-Face even think he is?”  
“Pssh who knows.”  
“Yeah.”


	6. Hiccups

-Hic-  
….

-Hic-

 

….

 

-Hic-

“Dang..” Mikasa sighs, pulling her scarf up to cover her mouth. Some of her friends had been giving her a hard time about having hiccups with things like “You seem ninety-percent less threatening with the hiccups,” and “Better go and find Eren to make it better.” She had decided to just go ahead to the lunch room early. Now, only her and a bowl of soup sit at the table. She sighs again. Every time, it seems, that she gets some soup in her spoon, she'll just hiccup and spill it back into the bowl. “Dang.” The door behind her suddenly creaks open and she turns her head to see Connie, one of her said friends that had been mocking her.  
“Mikasa! It's Eren! We've got to hurry, he's been seriously hurt!”  
Her eyes widen, “Where is he? What happened? I swear I'll kill that Levi!” she starts marching to the door, but before she can exit, Connie grabs her by the shoulders.  
“Wait, wait, Mikasa! Can't you hear that?”  
“Hear...? Hear what?” Connie's face is serious, like he's concentrating really hard on something....a few seconds pass. “Hear what Connie?” she says, really concerned at this point. He breaks into grin,  
“No hiccups!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment on any ideas you may have...who knows, I might just use it in a future chapter ; )


End file.
